


TsukiHina Drabbles

by SaltyMenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, Damn this tagging business, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Fluffiness Galore, M/M, Mild Cursing, Never in my fics, OOC sometimes, Sickfic, Strangers, TsukiHina, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukishima is not an emotionless robot, bad language, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyMenma/pseuds/SaltyMenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presenting a collection of drabbles for the much underrated TsukiHina pairing. Rating may change as I continue uploading. Hope all my fellow rarepair junkies or TsukiHina shippers out there will enjoy. Fluff ensured. So far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fluffy sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot contain my love for this pairing. THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH FICS FOR THEM AGH (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Tsukishima gently leans over the restless bundle that’s tossing and turning on the bed. 

A faint groan emanates from the burrito-resembling pile of blankets. 

“Shouyou?”

Glazed amber eyes blearily blink open. The incandescent color glows in the darkened bedroom, illuminated by the faint moonlight that filters through the window. There’s a flush of color high on Hinata’s cheeks and sweaty wisps of hair are stuck to his temples. 

Tsukishima frowns, catching the subtle shivering that wracks Hinata’s indistinct form. 

“Don’t…” Hinata croaks, his thready whisper sounding uncharacteristically fragile and vulnerable. 

“Shouyou?” Tsukishima whispers, concerned. 

The murmurs come back again, this time louder. Tsukishima strains to hear the weak timber of Hinata’s voice.

“Don’t… don’t leave me…” Hinata mumbles. Tears burn at the edge of his vision. Hinata cries out, incomprehensible mutters spilling from his lips as he tosses and turns, fighting imaginary demons as he battles the clutches of illness and fever. 

“Hush, Shouyou,” Tsukishima sighs. He’s landed himself a problem child, but his heart can’t help but soften when Hinata’s like this. Usually so fiery and exuberant, almost oblivious in his trailblazing, single-minded passion, Hinata never seems to realize that Tsukishima feels unneeded by him most of the time, despite his affection for the smaller boy. 

He’s like a little chick now. And Tsukishima can’t help but find it absolutely heart melting and adorable. 

He silently says goodbye to his manliness and leans down to kiss Hinata’s forehead, carding long fingers softly though that fluffy head of hair.

“Shush, don’t worry. Go back to sleep, Shouyou. I’ll never leave.”

Hinata’s tossing slowly abates, and his face gradually smooths out, a look of peace replacing the crinkled lines of distress.

Tsukishima smiles helplessly. 

Somewhere along the way, he's fallen head over heads for this little idiot.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata and Tsukishima meet on a plane, Tsukishima is being classic Tsukishima, and new beginnings are offensive (as usual, what do you expect?) and strangely lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback :3 Enjoy!

Hinata’s first impression of Tsukishima Kei starts off on an awful note.

 

“Are you traveling as an unaccompanied minor?”

 

That’s the first thing the blond asshole ever says to him.

 

Hinata’s opinion of the hot dude sitting next to him on the plane goes from 10/10 would bang to -200/ _fuckyouverymuch_ in less than a second flat.

 

“Excuse me?” Hinata snaps, whipping around. The aforementioned asshat is staring at him expectantly.

 

“You heard me. Don’t you need child services?” The man asks. His molten eyes are piercingly focused on Hinata, and they’re dancing with veiled… amusement? Mockery?

 

Hinata feels the beginning of an angry flush crawl up his neck. It doesn’t matter that the stranger has the most incredible golden eyes ( _who knew eyes could be that color?_ ) or broad and lithely muscled shoulders to _die_ for ( _not ogling… Definitely not._ ) because the bastard’s offensive personality just dumps it all down a drain.

 

A very sexy drain. A very sexy gutter. Argh.

 

Hinata tries to mentally punt himself out of the gutter and fails miserably.

At this point, his train of thought has completely derailed and crashed somewhere in the dumps. The blond guy is still waiting for a response, and Hinata flushes again, this time from embarrassment and righteously indignant anger.

 

“I’m twenty-two! Why don’t you molest a real kid, if that’s what you’re into, you, you butt nugget! Who the hell are you, anyways?” Hinata retorts in a rush.

.

.

.

 

It takes a couple seconds, then Hinata belatedly registers the stupidity of his verbal diarrhea. He nearly expires. _Butt nugget? What. In. The Actual. Fuck. Ohmygodwhyyy._

 

Heat envelopes his face. It has to be glowing red by now.

 

The man looks entirely too amused for his own good. Those golden eyes are definitely laughing now at him now, and there’s a slight quirk to Asshat’s lips as he presses them together in an attempt to remain stoic.

 

Hinata finds himself inappropriately charmed by Asshat’s bastard-ness.

 

“Tsukishima Kei. And I’m not interested in kids, but…” Tsukishima pauses, assessing gaze burning hotly into Hinata. “I might have an exception now. And who might you be, Shrimpy?”

 

Hinata feels his temper flare yet again at the double-edged compliment and insult. Oh well, at least the stupid asshole has terrible pickup lines. That's a consolation. 

 

“Hinata Shouyou,” he spits back in challenge, amber eyes defiantly holding Tsukishima’s gaze.

 

From the small ovular window, the sun rises and sets the cabin on fire, lighting Hinata’s hair aflame and cutting across his face to transform the determined amber of his eyes into a glowing topaz.

 

Tsukishima’s breath catches slightly, and his lips tilt up just a little bit more.

_This is the start of something beautiful._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bit of fluffiness (─‿‿─) I'll take any requests and feedback you guys have gratefully! Thanks for reading.


End file.
